


Ароматы севера и юга

by fandom Valdmeer AU and HappyEnds 2020 (Valdmeer_2020), Shadow_Of_Moon



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Crafts, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, perfumery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdmeer_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Valdmeer%20AU%20and%20HappyEnds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon
Summary: Сухие духи о любимых персонажах2 фото и описания ароматов
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Ароматы севера и юга

Олаф Кальдмеер

Что приходит вам в голову, когда вы думаете о северном море? Холодные стальные валы под низким небом, затянутым серебристыми облаками, ветер, соленый, но не горький, которым иногда больно дышать. И посреди этого корабль - слегка отсыревшая парусина, просмоленные канаты, поскрипывающие доски палубы и дымок от боцманской трубки.

Верхняя нота: бей, манука, бензоин  
Нота сердца: чойя накх, можжевельник, мускатный орех  
Базовая нота: мирра, амбра, дубовый мох, кедр, лишайник

[ ](https://radikal.ru)

Ротгер Вальдес

Горячий и солнечный, смеющийся и стирающий брызги волн со щек, он кажется воплощением юга. Но взгляни поглубже - и ты увидишь, как веет горечью осенних трав и как разгораются, один за другим, костры на вершине Хексберг

Верхняя нота: бей, петтигрейн, полынь  
Нота сердца: ветивер, чойя накх, чойя лобан  
Базовая нота: амбра, розовое дерево, мох

[ ](https://radikal.ru)


End file.
